Snippets
by Col98
Summary: A small collection of stories with no real plot, where the main focal point is the interaction between Kyon and Haruhi as a couple.


**Snippets**

**

* * *

****Story 1: Exactly What it Looks Like**

* * *

I was left in the clubroom with Haruhi. Alone. The boredom was seriously getting to me as I found myself mindlessly clicking on some icons, then closing the windows as quickly as I had opened them. I checked every folder, every icon for something that could pull me out of boredom. Eventually, my mind and body gives way and I lean back on my chair, my arms hanging idly to the side. The window is open behind me, allowing for the cool winter air to enter.

"Kyon~ I'm bored~"

What do you expect me to do? I'm bored as well...

"Bored~~~"

I had to admit, but it was a rather rare sight seeing Haruhi act like this. The Eccentric of Eccentrics, bored? Impossible, hell must have frozen over by now. That would explain why it's so damn cold... I mean, it's not even December yet, and I already find myself chilling and shivering. Any normal person would consider that Global Warming is the culprit behind this. It probably is, but a noisy little devil inside me keeps telling me that my girlfriend's responsible for this.

She's sitting on a folding chair, with her face buried in her arms. I'm a bit disappointed that I can't see her cute, 'bored-to-hell' face. But then again, I'm thankful for sharing this 'exciting' moment with her. The rest of the club members have already left for reasons my mind refuses to recall. But if I were to make a guess, it would involve Asahina getting dragged home by Tsuruya, Nagato getting dragged home by her urge to read, and Koizumi getting manhandled by his boyfriend.

I chuckle at the thought, but am quickly disgusted at myself seconds later. Why did I just think about that?

"He's always been invading my closed space, that idiot..."

"Who!?" Haruhi bolted to life. Her eyes intensely focused on me as her fists clenched and her jaws tightened.

I quickly wave her off. "Koizumi."

"Koizumi?" Haruhi tilts her head to the side before resting her chin on her hand. "What about him? Invading your closed space..." For a moment there, Haruhi began drifting into her thoughts. I was just about to explain the reason for me saying that when she pounds her fist into her palm and exclaims, "...you're depressed that he dumped you?"

**"WHAT?!?"**

Like a cunning detective satisfied with solving a mystery, Haruhi begins to rub her chin with her hand. Her beautiful face contorts into a smile as she leans back on her chair. "Don't worry Kyon, even if you had a past Yaoi relationship with Koizumi-kun I'd still stay with you. It doesn't matter if you were gay in the past, I love you for who you are not for who you were~"

Her voice was mocking me, and I was quickly growing irritated.

"Can you listen to me for a sec?"

She wags her finger just as I was about to stand up. "There's no need, there's no need... I told you that I'm okay with it. If you're so unsure, I'll enter class tomorrow and make an announcement to everyone," she stands up and raises her hands into the air, she is clearly entertained with herself. "I'll announce, 'I love my ambiguously gay boyfriend Kyon!' and point at you with a wink and a giggle."

This was it. This was my limit. It's an honest pain in the ass to be associated with Koizumi, but it's a larger pain in the ass if you're own girlfriend accuses you of having a relationship with Koizumi. Boredom is like a virus that invades the minds of people. It causes distraught and violence, pain and lack of self control. With this realization, I am prepared for the worst. My adrenaline rushes as my body surges forward.

I run with my hands forward, ready to tackle Haruhi. Unfortunately, my thinking was probably lost in my fit of rage, as I have forgotten how much more athletic Haruhi is. Despite my valiant attempts at holding her down enough for me to harm her, her speed exceeds mine and she is able to escape every move, every attack I do against her. The most embarrassing fact is the fact that she's barely moving when evading my attacks.

I feel like an angered bull trying to attack a confident matador. Still, I can't help but continue. It has been too long since we teased each other like this. The smiles on our faces were genuine, the happiness we felt was real... it was just one of those moments when I felt that I was inside a twisted bubble of paradise. I chased her around the clubroom madly, not even I knew where this energy was coming from.

"---------Ah!"

Then it happened. She finally made a mistake. While maneuvering out of the way, Haruhi opted to hide behind the computer desk near the window. Unfortunately she trips on her own foot and falls forward towards the window. She would have fallen outside if I hadn't come up and grabbed her from behind. My arms wrapped around her shoulders and I held her close to me, to whisper something into her ear.

"Do you know what that was? That was karma."

"P---Please, K---Kyon, let go of me, K---Koizumi-kun might see us, I don't know what he might do to me..." Haruhi looked away, her face visibly blushing. She was speaking in a manner I was not familiar with. But that wasn't cute nor entertaining, in fact, it pissed me off.

"When are you going to stop teasing me about that? It's not even remotely funny."

"It's funny on my part!" Haruhi smiles an ear-to-ear smile.

"Sigh..." I lay my chin on her shoulder and look outside. It's starting to get dark. "...what do I have to do to convince you that... ugh... I wasn't gay for Koizumi."

"Hmmm..." Haruhi rubbed her chin as she thought. "...a kiss would be acceptable."

"A kiss?"

"Du-uh. Isn't that the most common solution for these things? When couples have arguments it's a well-known fact that a kiss solves everything and anything."

She was right, in a twisted kind of way. Even though a kiss wouldn't prove anything, and even though it was so pointless... I still liked the idea. Maybe it's just my inert need to feel her lips, or maybe it's been too long since I last felt their softness, but an inner desire fuels me. I have never been the romantic type, but that all changed when Haruhi entered my life. Well, more precisely, when Haruhi and I started our relationship.

I turned my head to the side and she gently moved hers. Like I usually do, I close my eyes just before a kiss. I just find it more polite this way. I can feel her warm breath now, our faces are getting closer. She chuckles a bit as she says in an entertained voice, "You're heart's pounding, I can feel it on my back."

I ignore her comment and continue. Our lips meet, and the familiar feeling invades my senses. The softness of her lips, the slight awkwardness of her breathing, the aroma of her scent... all of these return to me the instant we connect. In the back of my mind, I hear a familiar song playing slowly. However, it was being played very softly with a violin and piano. It was the song she played during the school festival, dressed in that black bunny suit. I cannot recall if that was the first time I fell for her, but I do recall her exquisite beauty.

A moment later, the kiss ends. I open my eyes and find out that she has closed her eyes as well. Her eyelids open, revealing the beautiful amber. I continue to hold on to her, I then stare outside. For some reason, she hasn't said a single thing since then. Perhaps she's still caught up in the moment...

We stay in this position, my arms wrapped around her as we stare at the sunset barely visible in the distance.

* * *

**Story 1: End**

* * *

**Note: **First of all, I've decided to write this because I'm an avid sailor of the Haruhi x Kyon ship. Unfortunately, I am completely incapable of finishing a single story that involves them, because I usually get distracted too easily, lose interest too fast, or just get busy with other things. So, since I'm busy with college, writing a book, trying to get a girlfriend again, and message board management, I have decided to write this. Snippets; a small collection of mini-stories which probably have no relevant plot.


End file.
